Pamela
Pamela (パメラ Pamela) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is one of the Four Angelic Knights of Silesse and trained alongside Annand. Profile Pamela betrays her country to serve under Daccar and aids him in his rebellion against Queen Rahna. This was done out of Pamela's greed, and powerlust. She works together with Duke Andorey of Jungby and the Beige Ritter to kill Annand and capture Silesse Castle. Afterwards, Pamela receives orders to retake Thove Castle from Sigurd's forces, but she perishes in battle against them. In-Game Stats Overall Apart from possessing slightly higher HP, Pamela's stats are identical to the other Falcon Knight enemy commander encountered in Chapter 4, Deet'var. As she will later attempt to lay siege to Thove Castle, do remember not to leave it defenseless, and position either Midayle or Jamke around said castle to defend against her impending onslaught. If Silesse Castle is captured prior to Pamela's defeat, her AI will change, and she will, alongside her pegasus knight squad, move to attack said castle. Quotes Battle Conversations Vs Erinys * Pamela: Oh, it's Erinys... So, you came back, huh. * Erinys: Pamela!! I can never forgive you for what you did to my sister! * Pamela: Hmph. How rude of you to say such things! I'll send you to your sister! Prepare yourself!! Vs Lewyn * Pamela: Prince Lewyn... haven't seen you for a while. I finished off Annand, making me the highest ranked knight. Hahaha... * Lewyn: Argh, Pamela! You... you... * Pamela: Heh, you're the bad guy in all this, Lord Lewyn... Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) .|223x223px]] Pamela appears in this manga. However, in stark contrast to her game portrayal as a psychotic individual with no morals, Pamela is instead portrayed as being honorable instead, driven more by self-hate and jealousy than mere envy and power hunger. Unlike her game counterpart, who gleefully taunts Lewyn and Erinys on Annand's death, the manga version of Pamela shows remorse for helping Andorey kill Annand, and even respectfully delivers her untouched corpse to Queen Rahna instead of beheading her and then presenting Annand's head to her former Queen. While she does taunt Erinys when they eventually meet each other, but she is not as cruel as her game counterpart, and it's hinted that she may have provoked Erinys to get herself killed in battle. Last but not least, Pamela's looks are greatly different in the manga. Principally, her hair is much shorter and of a light-blue tone. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Pamela is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Pamela has greek roots and means either "all sweetness" or ""all darkness" Trivia *While extremely unlikely, in the event Pamela dies before Annand, Andorey and Pamela will still have their talk about taking Silesse castle despite Pamela not being on the map due to getting killed. This also changes her squads AI, instead of heading to Thove castle they will gain the "leaderless" AI and pursue and attack the closest enemy in range (Generally the wind mage blocking your troops from entering the area around Silesse castle). *Pamela is the only one of the Four Angelic Knights of Silesse who is not directly related to/is a playable character from the Jugdral saga with Erinys being playable, Annand being the sister of Erinys and Deet'var being the mother of Misha, a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Gallery File:Silesia0.jpg|The artwork of the Four Angelic Knights in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:B19-091HN artwork.png|Artwork of Pamela in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. File:Pamela.jpg|Pamela, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Falcon Knight. B19-091HN.png|Pamela as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Pamela_(Face_Sprite).png|Pamela's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters